


don't get sentimental it always ends up drivel

by Rivendell01



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell01/pseuds/Rivendell01
Summary: "Freddy Newandyke was not often smart, Getting blackout drunk the night before his final police academy exam was stupid. Fucking his married captain before he got transferred was stupid. Accepting this job had been stupid. Finding a murdering career criminal attractive took the stupid cake."
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	don't get sentimental it always ends up drivel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vigilantejam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantejam/gifts).



> Happy yueltide!!! This fic is a sort of canon divergence that takes place during the movie that will end up leading to the same conclustion. More a delve into Freddy's inner mind working. Poor guy just wanted to watch The Lost Boys.
> 
> (tite from a lyric from the song Let Down by Radiohead

Freddy Newandyke was not often smart,  _ Getting blackout drunk the night before his final police academy exam was stupid. Fucking his married captain before he got transferred was stupid. Accepting this job had been stupid. Finding a murdering career criminal attractive took the stupid cake.  _

“Hey, kid,” There was a softness in Larry’s eyes that Freddy couldn’t bear to look at. “You alright?”

Freddy couldn’t but help laugh to himself.  _ What the fuck had he gotten himself into.  _ “If your eyes were the last thing I ever saw, I think that’d be a pretty fuckin’ good way to go.”

Larry smiled at him, taking another sip of his beer. “I hope a pickup line like that isn’t what bagged you your misses.”

“My what?” It slipped out of his mouth before the feeling of the ring on his left hand reminds him of the story he was meant to be presenting.

Larry raised his eyebrows. 

_ No getting out of this one Newandyke might as well be honest...to an extent _

“I’m not married. I’ve, uh, I don’t even have a girl.” Freddy looks down the table, hands in his lap, twisting the ring back and forth. 

Larry took another sip of his beer, more slowly this time, as if every move he made was deliberate, never once averting his gaze from Freddy. “You worried about the job?”

“Yeah, of fucking course, I’m scared shitless man.” Freddy knew Holdaway wouldn't approve of just how many truths he was revealing to Larry, more and more his Mr Orange persona was falling away leaving Freddy to pick up the pieces. 

“Good, wouldn’t trust you if you weren’t.” He raised his hand and gestured to the waitress. “Could we get the check please?” He took a few crumpled twenties out of his wallet, more than enough to cover the beer and burger and french fries they had ordered. “Why don’t you come back to my place, I have a couple things I want to go over.”

Smart? No way in hell. But oblivious? He was not. Being a little queer in the inner city meant he knew a come on when it was directed at him. 

He leaned in closer, over the table, eyes decidedly fixed on Larry this time. _ If this job is going to kill me what the fuck have I got to lose.  _ “Pickup lines like that usually work for you?.”

Larry grinned at him widely and there’s a fire in his eyes that reminds Freddy, this man is a murderer...But then it fades and he’s looking back into a soft brown haze, only a smirk left tugging at the corners of the other man's lips. Freddy’s sudden burst of confidence is gone. A man who’s committed murderer with his bare hands shouldn’t look so kind...loveable. 

“Hey Orange,” Freddy looked up, Larry’s standing there, coat on, car keys in hand, waiting for him to move. “You still coming?”

* * *

It doesn’t take Larry long to get his hands on Freddy. As soon as they’re both through the door to his apartment, Freddy found himself pushed up against it, Larry’s-

_ Mr White’s, you shouldn’t even know that name. Be careful.  _

_ Larry’s  _ hands, his brain pointedly ignoring any semblance of self-preservation he had, cupping either side of his face, pulling him in closer for a kiss.

It was nothing like he’d expected. Most of the flings Freddy had had were rushed. Up against bathroom stall doors, in the back of a cop car, on his knees in the quietest alleyway they could find. Larry took his time, slowly, gently, working Freddy’s mouth open, his hands fell to Freddy’s side, rubbing circles on his hip bone. 

He moved his hands to Larry’s belt buckle, but the other man caught his hands. 

“There’s no rush baby. I want to take my time with you.”

The tone of Larry’s voice almost made his knees buckle, placing his hands on Larry’s shoulders to steady himself. 

Larry chuckled. “You wanna take this over to the couch?”

Freddy could only nod any words he attempted to form in his head getting caught in his throat. He allowed himself to be led through the kitchen into a comfortable living room, furnished in dark oak and lingering smell of musk that seemed to fit Larry’s personality to a tee. 

_ You don’t know this man,  _ A voice in his head, remarkably similar to Holdway’s, tells him.

_ But I want to.  _

He took a seat on the couch next to Larry, looking pointedly at his feet. 

“You want something to drink?”

He shook his head. 

“Then what are you doing so far away from me.” 

Freddy shifted along the sofa, fingers brushing over Larry’s thigh. 

It was Larry who closed the gap between them. He kissed him back carefully, meticulously. As if he had planned it all out a million times. He drew back just far enough to watch Freddy’s eyes reopen. 

His heart was pounding. And before he could stop himself, Freddy leant in slowly again, letting Larry tilt his jaw upwards with his fingers, allowing him to place soft kisses on his neck. He let out a small gasp at the contact, tilting his head further back to give Larry more room. Freddy took the other man’s head gently in his hands and kissed him again. Long, slow and deep. Larry’s tongue coaxing his mouth open. 

As Larry drew back their eyes met. In meeting Larry’s gaze and the fondness that’s in them is suddenly too much to take and before he can help it a small sob escaped from him and he could feel the wetness on his cheeks. 

“Jesus shit, what’d I do wrong?” Larry put an arm around Freddy. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really fucking sorry man.” 

“You always cry after someone kisses you?”   
  
“Fuck off.” Freddy sniffled and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. 

“Okay, so no jokes, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

The warmth of Larry’s hand on his back felt like it was burning him.

“I don’t want you die, I’m fuckin’ scared something bad is gonna happen. I really like you, man. ”

“Unless you know something I don’t, I promise, it’s all gonna go fine.”

Freddy wants to throw up. 

“I’m so tired of this,” He gritted his teeth shut before the name ‘Larry’ could slip out of his mouth. 

“Why don’t you sleep here tonight. Don’t think it’d do you any good being alone.”

Freddy shook his head. “I don’t want to do-”   
  
Larry cut him off, giving him an incredulous look. “I may be a thief boy, but I ain’t no creep. Sleep on the couch, I’ll get you a blanket.”

“Wait.” Freddy can’t help himself. “I can, can I sleep with you. I just.” His gaze flickered to the floor. “I don’t wanna sleep by myself.”   
  
“Sure thing kiddo. Bedrooms just through there.” Larry points to an open door just beyond the living room. “Come join me when you’re ready ‘kay?”

Freddy nodded, wiping a tear clinging to his cheek. 

It takes Freddy a full fifteen minutes to stop crying and summon the energy to stand up. There was only so much pretending he could do. He was going to betray Larry. He wasn’t even meant to know his fucking name. He was going to break that man’s heart in two, probably die doing it and he was sitting on his couch, dreaming up a reality in which this was okay. 

“Hey, you feelin’ better?” Larry was already lying in bed, the room only lit by a dim bedside lamp. 

Freddy took off his trousers, throwing them over an armchair in the corner of the room, before sliding into the bed next to Larry. “I can’t explain it to you, I just-”. He rolled over so he was against Larry’s side. “I’m gonna do something real fuckin’ stupid right now and you can’t angry at me when I do.”

Larry raised his eyebrows. 

“I’m sick of this ‘Orange’ ‘White’ bullshit.”  _ I want something you know about me to be real.  _ “My names Freddy. I want you to call me that. Please.”

“Well, you were right. That was really fucking stupid.” Larry pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Guess you brought it out in me. Larry, if you wanted to call me something else.”

“Larry.” Freddy let out a small laugh and it takes everything in him not to start crying again. “Larry, Larry.” He says it over and over in his head like a prayer that might save him from his fate. 

“What are you doing after this? Got anything else lined up?”

“No, think I’m going to take a break from this for a couple months.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. Holdaway had him lined up for three months compulsory leave after this was all over. 

“Think I’m gonna do the same. Getting too old for this shit now.” Larry carted his fingers through Freddy’s hair. “You ever been to Mexico?”

Freddy shook his head. 

“I’ve got a beach house down in Cancún. It’s real nice, you should come with me.”

“You really want me hanging around annoying you?”

“It’s up to you kiddo, seems like you might like is all. Cute young thing like you wanting a mess around with an old bastard like me. What kinda idiot would wanna give that up.” 

“Larry? You think about just leaving now? Fuck the job, just get in a car and drive.” Freddy hoped that the desperation he felt didn’t make its way into his voice. 

“I’ve made my fair doing these jobs, but not enough to retire on. I’m thinking this job will cinch it. Plus, I could never fuck Joe over like that. He’s been good to me and I want to end things on good terms. You don’t wanna be on the receiving end of his shit list.”

Freddy shifted his body closer, allowing Larry to wrap an arm his middle, lips inches from each other. 

“We’re gonna be okay, Freddy. Don’t want you worrying about this anymore. ‘M gonna look after you.”

He nestled in closer, tucking his head under Larry’s chin. Maybe, for a moment, he could just pretend everything wasn’t about to go up shits creek and after everything’s over, he’s gonna get into a car with Larry and a bag full of stolen diamonds and drive down to Mexico. 

“I’m real glad I met you, Freddy.” Larry whispered, eyes closed, almost asleep. 

Freddy Newandyke was not often smart and this was one of those times.

* * *

_ “Sorry kid, it looks like we’re gonna do a little time.” _

_ “I’m a cop” _

_ The howl of anguish that comes from Larry is worse than any pain Freddy’s felt before. _

_ “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” _

_ The metallic cold touch against his cheek is a relief. He pushes against, pressing it against him.  _

_ Larry hasn’t stopped stroking his hair. _

_ He isn’t sure if the word please makes it out of his mouth. But when the cops come barreling in, there’s something in his eyes that makes Freddy sure he understands. _

_ “Freeze, motherfucker! Drop your fucking gun!” _

_ Freddy closes his eyes. He swears he feels Larry’s lips brush against his forehead.  _

_ And then nothing. _


End file.
